The Puppet Master
by Kylandor
Summary: Daulong Wong appears again to awaken an ancient power, but when he does'nt get what he's looking for, The J-Team has to clean up his mess, but can they fare against a master of arts greater then any chi-wizardry in history? T for Blood and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

The Puppet Master

Chapter One - Bad Day

* * *

Daolong Wong was chanting in the temple he had sought for so long, the Pupper Master's Resting Place, according to Wong's studies, he who awakens the great Puppet Master shall be awarded knowledge of magic far beyond the understanding of the chi wizards, and that it could be used dark, or light.

But his joy ended as he heard a loud smash, and out from a broken wall came Tohru, Jackie, Uncle and a 17 year old Jade, Tohruand Uncle immediately began to chant with their chi ingredients in hand, Jackie and Jade rushed at Wong, who simply lowered his hands and laughed, saying "You are too late Chans, the Puppet Master AWAKENS!"

He was too correct, as the statue of a man holding a puppet exploded into a cloud of smoke to reveal an Egyptian Sarcophagus, which opened to reveal a 17 year old boy, in modern US clothing, asleep.

Wong stared in disbelief, and realized the hard way that he had let Jackie and Jade get too close, their combined kicks sent him flying at the feet of the boy, who woke up and said to Wong "He who freed me, becomes endowed with knowledge of the ancient arts of Ninjustu, Taijusu and Genjustu."

Wong got up and laughed wickidly, saying "Its over cha-"

Before he could finish, he felt as he could not move, then slowly turned his head with all his might, to see blue lines from the fingers of the boy, who said "By Becoming, my ninth collection."

A green light surrounded a screaming Wong as he turned into a scroll written in Kanji, which the boy grabbed and made various handsigns, causing it to sink into his air force jacket.

Uncle shouted "Ai Yah! Jackie, Jade, keep Puppet Master at bay while we cast the spells!"

The Boy jumped down behind Jackie and Jade with inhuman speed, and simply leg sweeped them to the ground, then got up to say "Normally Puppeteers have little Taijustuskills, but in my case, I have mastered all three arts with perfection, but hold your spells please, I am where I belong now, July 7th, 2010, which is exactly one day after I was flung to ancient times..."

Uncle shouted "Dark Puppeteer no fool Uncle, get ready for a whooping!"

The boy simply dodged Jade's leap and kick without paying notice and said "With what? Chi spells? No Chakra? Please, I've killed people far greater then Chi-only Wizards, you do not deserve to become my tenth collection"

Without warning the boy was sent flying back into his resting place with the Dragon Talisman, the boy rubbed his head for a bit and sighed saying "Sendu'stalismans? well it seems you can now perform Grand Fireball withlesser extent, let me show you how its done!" With this said the boy jumped foward making handsigns at a fast pace, then shouted "Fire Release:Grand Fireball Technique"

A ball of fire large enough to overtake the entire room roared towards Jade, a small green barrier reacted but was easily crushed by the head, the flame exploded, destroying the entire building revealing the jungles of the Amazon, the boy cracked his neck back and forth then said "I wont kill pathetic imbeciles like you peop- hmmm!" he pauses for a second then stares at Jade for a while, who then says "Uh, creepy stare much?"

The Boy then shouted "Shadowkhan queen, FACE MY WRATH!" Jade jumped out of the way of several shuriken and saw the boy bring out a scroll and opened it, causing Wong to appear again, but before he could speak, his body fell to the boy's justu, he then said "Tell me your name so that when I finally am free of this I can properly kill you!"

The Boy laughed and said "You cannot turn against me, you are too slow, but very well, my name is Ray Zenji, the missing tourist in these parts, but then again, its only been one day, technically, so-" as Ray jumped back to avoid Jackie's kick so did Wong jump back, Jackie recovered from the failed kick to hear Uncle shout "Jackie! Dark Puppetmaster can control people with his magic, Daolong Wong now forced to fight for him!"

Ray gave a sarcastic smirk and said "Magic? seriously, you believe this is MAGIC!"

He lets out a guffaw and Wong grows frustrated shouting "Shut up, aren't you supposed to be a great Dark Puppeteer, master of ancient magical arts of Ninjustu, Genjustu and Taijustu?"

Ray began to laugh again, then said "Every human has a chakra circulatory network, even some animals do, any dimwit can perform Ninjustu and Genjustu, and Taijustu is simply a Combat Art, a means for Hand to Hand battle."

Losing his concentration he failed to notice Jade had survived his Katon Justu without a single wound, and the massive kick hitting his face sent him flying into the jungle.

After five minutes he was slowly walking out, Wong had ran away and Uncle had run out of ingredients.

Ray then said "Dragon, Ox, Dog and Horse, safe to assume you have all twelve, I'd love to go serious but you're quite the looker, and you seem worthy enough for my next collection, but for now I must depart, It appears the man who freed me is an imbecile unworthy of my knowledge, I must return to the modern world, but before I leave, tell me your names.."

Jade shouted "Jade Chan, master of the ancient art of Butt Whoop."

Jackie simply said "Jackie Chan"

Uncle and Tohru revealed their names and Ray shouted "Jackie Chan? the archaeologist or the actor?"

Jackie then said "Archaeologist..."

Ray then said "Hmmm, perhaps you are worthy as well as an opponent, very well then study well Jackie and Jade, you will need the Taijustu fury of Maito Guy to face me, but please don't act like like him, he's very annoying and mood breaking."

Ray waves bye as he swirls out of existence, disappearing from the smoldering Aztec ruins, Jade then says "Did we just get our butts kicked?"

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Puppet Master

Chapter 2 - The Ancient Masters Assemble

* * *

"I walk my world again, not as a teenager, but as one of the five masters of the ancient arts, as puppets are the masters of Ninjustu and Taijustu, I must find the other two, the Master of Bushido, the master of Technology, and..." As Ray walks down the Jungles he comes to a Japanese temple, he stares at it with a smirk before saying "The Master of the Shadowkhan"

- Swords clash inside the temple as Ray rushes in with a kunai knife drawn -

* * *

Palace of the Sorrow Shogun

* * *

Ray rushes at the shadow in front of him with the chakrainfused knife, slicing through the creature with ease, as his attack is finished, he jumps near a Katana wielding warrior in a Kimono.

Ray says "It has been too long, Takeshi" The man responds saying "Everyone calls me Jack here." Ray grins and says "Welcome to 2010 Jack, let's kick Aku's ass and get this over with."

The two nod and jump out of the way of a massive claw, Aku has taken the shape of a Praying Mantis, Ray jumps around and shouts with handsigns made "Katon:Great Fireball Justu" causing a massive blast of fire to spurt from his mouth and rushing towards Aku who deforms to avoid the blast, only to be struck by the sword, Jack shouts a battle cry and rushes at the Shadow's shapeless form, Ray slams his palms in to the ground shouting "Jinchuriiki Arts, Shadow Entrapment Barrier!".

Ray shouts to Jack "The cowardly wizard cannot escape now, this is our final fight against the self proclaimed Shogun of Sorrow!"

Jack rushes at Aku as Ray opens up a scroll and shouts "Time to wake up Naruto!" out of the scroll rushes Uzumaki Naruto in Sage mode and outfit, rushing towards Aku and in his hand a Rasengan, no chakra threads are controlling him, he shouts "Futon:Rasengan!" the wind rasengan rips through Aku and causes him to scream in pain and shout "BAH!", Ray opens another scroll and Maito Guy rushes out, he has threads attached and says "Keep up Zenji-dono, DYNAMIC ENTRY!" he rushes at Aku with a chakra infused Dymanic Entry Taijustu move, slamming through the shadow and then engaging him with Chakra assisted Taijustu, Ray using very little finger movement as if only transferring chakra into Guy's fists and feet, Naruto grins and shouts "Futon:Rasen-Shuriken!" Ray pulls Guy out of the fray with his threads as the Rasen-Shuriken vaporizes most of the shadow, the rest of Aku falls in a exhausted state, Jack leaps into the air shouting "THIS IS YOUR END DEMON!" in Japanese, his sword piercing Aku's face and causing Aku to explode in a blue fire, ending the reign of terror before it begins.

The team walks to the place were Aku was slain, Naruto says "Good Job, Aku had no chance, why did he even attack Jack this time-ttebayo" Guy says "He was too old to keep up against the youthful MAITO GUY!" he slams his fist into the air and gives a thumbs up, annoying Jack, Naruto and Ray, the latter shouts "Must you always do that!".

Jack then says "Masters of Bushido, Taijustu, Ninjustu and Tdnon'ar mei [Tid-non-ar Mei] are united, we search for Dexter and Tarakudo then?"

Ray grins and says "Dexter, yes, Tarakudo, no, he was sealed by some old Antique salesman, however, I have located she whom he substituted for, the reincarnation of the chosen one, the reincarnation of the first Shadowkhan Queen, she who wields no mask and controls all the shadowkhan freely without chance of resistance, Jade Chan..."

Jack then says "Is she a green girl?" Ray then says "Very funny Jack, I think we all know that I'm not talking about the-" Guy interrupts saying "So we have to find a green crystal girl in your time Zenji-dono, this will be a piece of cake for Konohagurke's Green Beast, Mmmm-MAITO GUY!" Ray groans and says "Will you...LET ME FINISH!"

Ray sighs and says "She's a 17 year old Chinese girl who knows some Chi Magic and is heavily trained in Shadowless Fist Taijustu and Shadowless Kick Taijustu, it appears they were merged in the modern times to form, Kung-Fu, however it is incomplete, its only a deviation, only us masters have knowledge of both arts in their true majestic form."

Naruto asks "Any heat, like guns, missiles, military, ninjustu?" Ray responds "Worse, Shendu's Zodiac Talismans, all twelve of them."  
Jack then says "With such power, we need the Kyuubi No Yoko's Sacred Blade, and only one man knows its location, you..."

Ray "I hid it in a safe place, a place were we stand now, Aku could not open it because of the barrier, but this place has been visited before, as I did not see it in the entrance, we must contact my old friend, Valmont, he knows more then me right now." Guy then says "Hmmmmnnnn, where could the powerful blade that so perfectly utilizes the Kyuubi's chakra have been hidden elsewhere."

* * *

Uncles Shop

* * *

Uncles shouts "One more thing, we will use this to combat the Dark Puppetmaster."

Jackie says questioningly "A Samurai Sword?" Jade and Tohru sigh, the latter explains "That is the Sacred blade of the Kyuubi no Yoko, a great fox demon who sealed some of his power inside it for the use of his Jinchurriki host in ancient days which the Puppetmaster comes from, he is the one who hid it, you found it last summer, remember?"

Jackie sighs and says "Yes, and running from an evil shape shifting shadow demon was hard enough, but ROBOT BEETLES WAS TOO MUCH!"  
Jade sighs and says "Still traumatized?" Jackie nods his head in a fast and comedic way.

* * *

San Francisco Bus Garage in Chinatown

* * *

Valmont turns on his cellphone and hears a familiar voice say "I found the red haired shouted fist master, old friend, meet me at your HQ, any questions?"

Valmont rubs the back of his neck and says "It got, combusted..."  
Ray then says "Oh, then just meet me at Alcatraz when you get time, I'm awakening the masters, we have to fight the Shadowkhan Queen."

Valmont groans and says "Don't you mean King? oh wait, never mind, but who is the queen?"

Ray says on the phone "Jade Chan."

Valmont grins and says proudly "You worry about getting the geek, I know EXACTLY where to find the little Chan."

* * *

To be continued...

Note: when words are in ALL CAPS, it is usually because they were talking normal before randomly or suddenly shouting the capitalized words.

Till next time loyal readers, one day most likely...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Story of the Sacred Blade.

* * *

Outskirts of Konohagakure, The Final Valley. Many, many years ago.

* * *

Naruto stood there as Ray hammered the sword again, folding and hammering again. Naruto knew that Katanas were amongst the strongest and most agile blades there were. Both Shinobi and Samurai alike still use them. It's been 16 years since Obito was sealed into the Moon along with the rest of the Jyuubi (Ten Tails) and with Sasuke having sacrificed his left eye trapping Madara in Izanami, which he throughly observed and pieced together from when he fought Kabuto alongside his deceased brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto was being impatient, he was wearing the same attire his father once wore, only in kanji was "Fifth Hokage" instead of "Fourth Hokage". His casual Jumpsuit being under it.

Naruto couldn't wait anymore as Ray continued to carefully, and in a painfully slow pace, forge the sword, this had been the 2000th refolding with the strange metal Ray was using. Naruto said to Ray "How much longer?" with a slightly impatient yet still respectful tone to Ray, giving the impression that he holds Ray in respect, but still has yet to break his impatient habits.

Ray continued to forge the blade, folding it again for the 2001th time and spoke without changing his attention, saying "You wanted it to be able to withstand 20% of Kurama's Chakra, this will take 3000 folds. The waterfall here was made by a unique Combination of Justu that Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama formed in their life and death fight hundreds of years ago, the water has special properties and only you, the elders and I know this, though Kabuto hasn't been found and its doubtful he is ignorant to this secret. The Water here can Bind the power of any Bijuu as both Madara and Hashirama's Chakra forged it. In short, the water here has the properties of the "Fountain of Destiny" which the Rikkudo Sennin forged after becoming the Great Progenitor's Jinchuriki."

Naruto shook his head and said "I asked how long, not a history lesson." Ray chuckled and replied "about five minutes more, I'll speed it up, transfer Kurama's chakra into me." Naruto nodded and touched Ray's back, enveloping him in the Nine Tail's Cloak.

Ray hammered and folded at a nearly impossible pace to track, by five minutes end he pushed the molded blade in a special chakra barrier which made it maintain a incredibly sharp edge and perfect shape. He then places the barrier held blade in the waterfall.

* * *

- About 1 minute later -

* * *

Ray pulled the blade, cooled and formed from the waterfall and removed the barrier, placing the blade into a special hilt which clipped into the blade and locked, a small hole was in the bottom so the blade would be full-tang and even more sturdy with the grip.

Ray got up and handed the sword to Naruto shortly before handing a black sheath to him as well.

Naruto held the blade and red chakra became visible and with its usual "Evil" aura, though Naruto knew otherwise, Kurama was a Savior of the world, without him Obito and Madara would have had their way, Tsuki no mei. Occasionally Naruto gets a look from the elders once in a while, probably thinking how the hell Naruto would consider the "Monster" as they call him, that killed his parents, a friend. Naruto shrugged off the thought with a chuckle as he finished transfering 20% of Kurama's overall chakra into the blade, Kurama spoke to Naruto saying "This was a good idea Naruto, it shows how far you've grown from the brat I used to know. In any event where you run out of chakra you can restore it with whats in this blade, and even manipulate the blade's chakra if you know the proper key words. Though there is the risk that if someone else knows the seals and has enough chakra, or a kekkei genkai that enables them to manipulate other chakra with their will alone-"

Naruto cuts Kurama off and says "I know that already Kurama! This is why I'm giving Ray part of your chakra permanently, so he can use the blade. Instead of Sealing you into my successor, You will be sealed into the Sword, which can be passed down through generations, and When that happens, You can decide wither or not the sword's full properties can be used by the wielder. I've also asked him to make the seal in a way so that if it does break, which he said is almost impossible, that you would be free, truly free."

Kurama replied "And how will you survive such an action?" Naruto replied "I obviously won't normally, but either with Ray's unique puppet techniques which can bind the soul of someone to their own corpse or pass it down when I am on my deathbed." Kurama chucked and jokingly said "Oh? Your deathbed? I though you would never give up?." Naruto chuckled and said "We all get old Kurama, Then again, Ray was able to bring back so many of our fallen comrades. And unlike Edo-Tensei, there's no crackled skin or lifeless eyes. So even if I do die, he can bring me back."

Ray said "Talking with Kurama?" Only Naruto and Ray know Kurama's name so far. Naruto replies "Yeah, just talking about the sword and stuff."

Ray chuckles and says "It's done, the blade is finished. Now I have to ask you for a favor." Naruto replied "Sure thing!" Ray then said "I need a scroll, a large one, able to hold in 12 Divine Rebirths at once." as he said this his eyes flashed with the rinnegan for a moment before he shook his head and said "It pops up once in a while, sorry."

Naruto nods and says "It's all right, If another accidental genjustu occurred Kurama would have released it." Ray nods while rubbing the back of his head and packed up his equipment that he used to forge the sword.

* * *

As Ray walked with Naruto he grinned slightly, Neither Naruto, nor Kurama could sense his Intentions. They were against everything Naruto was for, but they were not evil or malicious, for as long as Ray did not put the second phase of his plan into place, Naruto and the others would remain Ignorant to his goal. And It was not a goal humanity would thrive in...

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
